homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121615- Not So Bad
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:43 -- AG: Seriδs GG: Mr. Moirai. GG: Is. Miss. Aaisha. Awake. Over. There? AG: I'm ηδt sure AG: αηd dδη't wδrry, I'm ηδt here tδ yell αt yδu either GG: You. Would. Have. The. Right. To. It. Over. What. Happened.... But. I. Am. Currently. Worried. About. Other. Things. More.... AG: I wαs pestered by Lδrreα, I'm just α tαd wδrried by sδme δf whαt she sαid GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. Details. Should. Be. Shared. Over. The. Chat. Client. GG: And. Yes. It. Is. Worrisome. GG: What. Things. Did. She. Tell. You? AG: Nδt much, but by her wδrried tαlk δf Aαishα sδmethiηg is up GG: Miss. Aaisha. Should. Be. Able. To. Tell. You. About. It. In. Person.... I. Hope. She. Is. Not. Going. To. Keep. This. From. Anyone.... AG: I wδuld hδpe she tells me GG: I. Will. Say. It. Is. Not. Fully. Bad.... But. It. Is. Bad.... And. Reckless.... AG: Thαt is ηδt very reαssuriηg GG: There. Is. Not. Much. One. Can. Do. To. Reassure. Another. About. This. Situation. AG: well there is αlwαys sαyiηg thαt it isη't αs bαd αs yδu've sαid it is AG: sδmetimes α little lie is α bit cδmfδrtiηg GG: I. Do. Not. Do. Lies. Mr. Moirai.... And. I. Believe. It. Would. Have. Been. More. Damaging. In. The. Long. Run.... AG: Prδbαbly AG: I cαη't much lie either AG: but yδu αre right GG: I. Will. Say. It. Probably. Does. Sound. Worse. Without. The. Ability. To. Have. Details.... AG: iηdeed GG: The. Situation. Is. Managable.... GG: Just. Be. Certain. To. Keep. A. Close. Eye. To. Miss. Aaisha'S. Actions.... Scarlet. Is. Not. As. Benevolent. As. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Initially. Thought.... GG: We. Do. Not. Need. That. On. Top. Of. This. Situation. AG: ηδ we dδ ηδt AG: αηd I will iηdeed keep αη eye δη Aαishα GG: Good.... I. Owe. You. Far. Too. Much. For. Everything.... AG: Yδu δwe me ηδthiηg GG: I. Would. Disagree.... AG: Explαiη tδ me whαt mαkes yδu thiηk this GG: You. Were. Able. To. Help. With. Keeping. Miss. Aaisha. For. Doing. Something. Horrible. When. She. Was. Rejoined.... You. Have. Helped. To. Keep. Watch. Over. Her.... These. Are. Things. That. Should. Be. My. Duty. But. I. Am. Unable. To. Do. Anything.... GG: And. Part. Of. Me. Feels. I. Should. Have. Done. More. For. The. Current. Situation.... AG: Mαybe, but yδu αre dδiηg αll yδu cαη GG: Which. Is. Not. Much. From. Afar.... AG: Listeη, yδu're α gδδd persδη Seriδs, besides upsettiηg my mαtesprit, yδu try yδur best, αηd I αppreciαte thαt GG: Thank. You.... And. I. Did. Go. About. Setting. A. Means. Of. Apology. For. Her. In. Regards. To. What. Happened. GG: Your. Matesprit. I. Mean. AG: I αppreciαte thαt yδu αpδlδgized GG: Well. A. Means. For. Apology.... Actions. To. Be. Taken. To. Act. As. The. Apology.... I. Did. Not. Feel. That. Words. Would. Have. Sufficed.... AG: whαt sδrt δf αctiδηs GG: I. Left. That. Up. To. Her. To. Decide.... AG: I might hαve tδ αsk her wheη she αwαkeηs theη AG: But I'm glαd sδme grδuηds were met GG: As. I. Already. Said. I. Had. No. Intention. Of. Disrupting. Anyone'S. Quadrants. With. My. Actions.... AG: ... AG: Well its δkαy, if αηythiηg yδu upset her mδre thαη myself AG: Yδu cδuld ηδt hαve kηδwη AG: Seriδs? Hδw gδes thiηgs with Libby by the wαy? GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Be. Better. For. Her.... To. Act. As. A. Full. Partner. To. Her. In. Terms. Of. Twink. Culture.... AG: hδw is it tryiηg tδ wδrk with twiηk rδmαηtics? AG: like hδw differeηt is it GG: It. Is. Mainly. Different. In. That. There. Is. No. Difference. Between. A. Moirail. And. Matesprit.... GG: The. Partner. Is. Expected. To. Be. Both.... AG: Thαt is iηdeed δdd GG: I. Do. Agree.... And. It. May. Be. A. Bit. Much. To. Do.... But. I. Should. At. Least. Try.... GG: She. Herself. Is. Trying. To. Understand. Troll. Romance. As. Well.... AG: Is she αble tδ cδmpreheηd well? GG: In. Some. Cases. Yes.... Though. In. All. Things. I. Am. The. Primary. Force. In. Her. Life.... GG: So. She. Understands. It. But. She. Does. Not. Give. Equal. Priorities. To. The. Quadrants.... AG: Hmm AG: well it cαη be uηderstδδd if she dδesη't uηderstαηd δur quαdrαηts GG: Her. Culture. Still. Runs. Strong. In. Her.... I. Do. Wish. She. Was. Not. Completely. Obsessed. With. Me. Even. If. I. Do. Love. Her.... AG: Well if it mαkes yδu hαppy αt leαst, its sδmethiηg GG: I. Suppose. So.... AG: Just the sαme αs I feel with my mαtesprit, αsleep iη my αrms... There αre sδme ηice mδmeηts, just αs yδu wδuld with Libby GG: I. Would. Certainly. Hope. So.... AG: I kηδw yδu will keep Libby hαppy GG: You. Will. Also. Likely. Keep. Miss. Lorcan. Happy. In. A. Flush. Quadrant.... You. Certainly. Seemed. Dutiful. To. Her. When. You. Confronted. Me.... AG: I wδuld hδpe I wδuld be AG: I prδtected her frδm δηe δf these creαtures thαt rushed us, it wαs certαiηly α first meetiηg if αηythiηg... I wδuldη't wαηt tδ leαve her side eveη if I hαd tδ GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... GG: I. Need. To. Get. Going. For. Now.... AG: Yes... Well it hαs beeη ηice chαttiηg tδ yδu Seriδs GG: It. Was. Also. Nice. Chatting. With. You. As. Well. Mr. Moirai.... Stay. Safe. And. Good. Fortunes.... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:06 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus